Jaune - Emerald : Unleashed
by Jeremy Mosher
Summary: Jaune Arc never dreamed of going to Beacon. Emerald Sustrai never met Cinder Fall. All they knew was each other since as far as they could remember. Abused, conditioned, and experimented on the pair eventually find themselves at Beacon back in the hands of the one person they had absolute loyalty and obedience to.
1. Preamble

Disclaimer:

I do not own any rights to RWBY nor do I have any affiliation with RoosterTeeth or it's related entities.

/-/

So this is a sort of preamble to what is going on with this story. It is being revised.

\- Chapters will be rewritten one at a time so revised chapters will not synch with original chapters. So please bear with me while I work through the existing chapters.

\- Any cannon events used will not be full written out, only the portions I am making changes to, if any will be fleshed out.

\- This will allow me to hopefully address spelling, grammar and word choice issues that have been popping up through out my writing.

\- It will also give an opportunity add more depth to the characters, their backstories and motivations.

\- The changes should close up some plot holes and remove the ambiguity of some events to allow the reader to enjoy instead of having to fill in holes.

\- Finally it will allow the cannon of my world to get further fleshed out.

\- Some updates that happen will only be me fixing errors that passed through my first couple re-reads.

As always I wish to thank everyone who is leaving me feedback, and those who are following this story. I hope the adjustments are worth your continued support


	2. Prologue

Prologue

Blake was holding her own, though be it barely with Roman Torchwick. Spending more time dodging his ranged attacks than actually being on the offensive. Sun, her fellow faunus was also spending more time on the defensive as he faced multiple members of Roman's White Fang; then everything stopped. Everyone paused trying to come to terms with the howling like scream that ripped through the air.

Blakes eyes went wide in surprise, and then fear. She knew that sound. She knew what made that unnerving and spine chilling cry. She also understood what was soon to follow. Sun stumbled backwards as a filthy, nearly naked young man appeared as if from thin air. Claw like nails ripping and digging into the flesh of a Fang member before him, followed by a ravenous bite to the targeted man's throat. The other members who had been attempting to surround the young monkey faunus fell back in shock, only to have another of their fellows pitch forward as a young woman in similar condition to the man latched on to a woman's back, her jaws clamped to the side of the terrified faunus' throat.

'Jaune, Emerald, how are you here?' Blake thought as she watched the male toss his first victim aside before bull rushing another knocking the stunned female feline faunus onto her back, before jaws opened wide and fastened to her exposed throat. Torchwick stumbled as he backed away. Pure astonishment causing him to become uncoordinated, and clumsy. The female pounced from her first victim onto the back of a male wolf faunus who attempted to turn tail and flee. Finger and toenails turned claws ripped into his exposed back as like her companion she closed her jaws on the back of his neck.

"No!" Blake finally yelled finding her voice as bloody chaos raged around her. Sun fell back onto his behind, before scrambling to his feet and moving to Blake's side.

"What in the holy hell is this?" He yelled panic edging into his voice as the filthy feral pair ripped into and through the hysterical remainder of the gather White Fang.

"No!" Blake tried yelling again, hoping her voice would carry through the din of the terrified and agonized screams of those who only moments ago sought to cause her harm. Torchwick having gained enough of a semblance of composure fled. Scampering into an awaiting Bullhead. Lifting off he made is escape. His hands shaking and his breathing ragged.

"Blake!" Ruby's voice carried over the chaos, and Blake turned to see the red cloaked reaper perched on a nearby roof top. Crescent Rose was in sniper mode. Beside her team leader a stranger. A orange haired, green clothed girl. Blake watched as Ruby pointed frantically at something in the air. Blake followed the motion spotting the encroaching Bullheads. Ruby's companion jumped down from the roof with ease as a set of swords appeared from behind her. They weaved and floated quickly forming a flower like shape before the orange haired girl. The blades tilted forward towards the closing aircraft as a green ball of light slowly grew with inside the pointed formation of blades.

Blake wanted to watch but a close by snarl followed by a stricken scream pulled her attention away. Nearby she watched as the one she called Jaune latched his jaws upon the upper arm of a rather bulky bull faunus. With a twist of his body and sideways wrench of his own neck he propelled the faunus male off his feet and into the air. A snapping crunch was heard as Jaune released his hold whiplashing the doomed figure snapping his arm and wrenching his shoulder out of joint. A dull thud followed as the heavy body impacted with a nearby freight container.

Sun and Blake heard the blast of Ruby's rifle and the unleashed scream of the unknown girl's attack. The rending of metal and the thump and thud of fuel igniting echoed about the area. But Blake couldn't concentrate on that, no her full attention was on the two gore splattered humanoid beasts approaching her. The snarls had ended. The light of murder faded from their eyes. Sun took a clumsy step back as the filthy pair closed moving on all fours like wild beasts. As the background noise faded, Sun could swear he heard the nearing pair purr. Their attention fully on Blake.

"Jaune? Emerald?" Blake spoke her voice almost a whisper. The pair instantly perked up and rushed the black clothed feline faunus. Knocking her to the ground in a seated position they proceeded to nuzzle and press their faces into her chest and shoulders. Sun was astounded by the animal like display, and even more so as he caught the sound of near giggling emanating from Blake.

"Blake? Do you know . . ." Sun was cut off by the ominous glare from the feral pair as they circled Blake putting themselves bodily between her and him.

"Jaune! Emerald! No!" Blake snapped the short command as she pulled herself from the ground, "He's a friend."

Sun watched the pair simmered down but still proactively using their bodies to cause Blake to move further and further away from him.

"Stop!" Blake tried to command them, but the protective instincts and the scent of fresh blood was making it difficult to curtail the instincts hardwired into them. Blake knew what they were trying to do. They were moving her away from any unknown and possible threat. It was a behaviour they had ceased to ever been broken of. "Ruby!" Blake spoke in a hushed by rushed tone. Her faunus hearing catching the sound of booted feet approaching.

"Blake! We were so worried!" Ruby called out to her, rushing forward to finally get close enough to see if her teammate was unhurt. With in a few meters she skidded to a halt. The scene of carnage ignored as her entire focus was on her friend and the unique and disturbing pair poised between her and Blake. "Blake?"

Before Blake could speak she felt Jaune roughly push his shoulder into her gut. Losing her balance she reflexively latched her arms together about his rising shoulders and felt his left arm wrap around her waist lifting her feet free of the ground. It was a split fraction of a moment after that, she saw the surprised and shocked looks on her friends faces. She did not understand what had caused that reaction as Jaune sprinted off carrying her with him, closely followed by Emerald who continued to keep her eyes upon the trio standing in shock, until she rounded the sea can that Jaune had vanished behind.

Sun and Ruby stood their, mouths agape as Blake suddenly vanished as if into thin air.

"Blake? Blake!" Ruby yelled out, "Come back! Blake! We're sorry!"

There was no response.

"That did happen, right?" Asked the monkey faunus standing beside her. "Like you saw it too right?"

"Yeah."

"So she did vanish, with those . . . Things?"

"Yeah."

"Friend Ruby. Are you unhurt?" Called the orange haired green clothed girl, her left hand waving in the air. "Where is your other friend? Hello I am Penny, who are you?"

The sound of sirens screamed in the distance causing the three teens to fully take in the position they now found themselves in. Armed, and surrounded by multiple corpses. Ruby blanched once she finally really clued into that the White Fang laying motionless upon the cement were not unconscious.

"What happened here?" Ruby asked Sun who was standing to her left.

"Can we talk about that later? Like the police are on the way, and we're surrounded by bodies."

"Friend Ruby, the faunus boy has a valid point. We should converse after leaving the area. Unless it would be better for us to inform the local police what did transpire."

"Faunus boy? The name is Sun."

"Greetings Sun. I am Penny, this is Friend Ruby."

"Friend Ruby?"

"Ah, just Ruby." The sirens grew closer, and after taking another stomach turning look about her, Ruby faced Sun. "Ah, yeah. We should get back to Beacon, we're going to need help."

"Excellent recommendation Friend Ruby."

"Beacon, yeah. Lead the way."

The trio took off, being careful not to disturb anything more than they had upon their arrival. Ruby and Penny puzzled over the pair of people who had taken Blake, while Sun tried to force the brutal acts he had witnessed into the back of his mind. The others did not see how his hands shook as they made their way to the bullhead station.

Blake was astounded by her friends reactions. Why had they just stood there? Part of her was also amazed out how easily Jaune was carrying her while navigating the back allies and eventually the roof tops of Vale. Emerald effortlessly keeping pace. Memories of times past, and recent events collided in her mind. Mixed feelings tumbled about in chaos as she tried to make sense and understand, the how and why.

"Stop! Put me down! I have to get back . . ." Blake stopped squirming as Jaune growled at her. She could have almost sworn that it sounded like him telling to her 'Stop it'. With Blake still being carried Jaune and Emerald continued their rapid pace through the shadows and on the roof tops of Vale.

She was not sure how long she was actually carried for, but it was obvious that the pair had taken her more that just a couple blocks away from the docks. Nearing the edge of Vale they slowed down, and finally let Blake stand on her own two feet. Jaune dropped back to his more customary form of locomotion, the steady run at a near half crouch seeming to have caused him no issues. As soon as she was standing Emerald approached and nuzzled her head into Blake's stomach.

Blake giggled at feel and display of affection by the feral teen, but became keenly aware of something else. Emerald and by extension Jaune were filthy. Not only with drying blood but with pure grime and dirt. The smell was horrendous, as was the sight of their bodies. The rags that remained of whatever they had been wearing barely covered either of them.

"I'm glad to see you too." Blake muttered and as if responding Emerald pushed herself even harder into Blake's bare midriff. Jaune sat a little distance away. He huffed at the comment without ever breaking his gaze upon the surrounding brush.

Blake wondered why they were here, and how they had managed to find her after so much time. More importantly she worried, about what they had been through to even make it to her. Reaching into her pocket she fished out her scroll. Emerald sat back from her and eyed the device.

"It's okay girl. Momma is just going to call some friends." Blake knew she would have hell to pay for running off, but with her second vanishing act she knew she had to let her teammates know is was alive and okay. "Maybe I can get Yang to at least notify Professor Goodwitch about me needing some assistance in returning to Beacon."

Pressing the call icon on her scroll she waited for someone to pick up on the other end.

"Hey." Blake spoke when the call connected only to instantly pull the scroll from her ear as the sheer volume of the response and tidal wave of questions caused her to visibly wince. Jaune and Emerald also reacted, snarls coupled with elongating claws and eyeteeth. Blake tried to placate her two companions with a shush gesture while tenderly bringing the scroll back to her ear. "Sorry, I'm okay but . . . can you get Professor Goodwitch to call me?"

For the second time in under two minutes Blake wrenched the phone from her ear. Emerald and Jaune had both calmed, and sat on their haunches watching Blake's reactions. If one where to really guess from the shine in their eyes they would assume they were just happy to have found the one person they had been looking for, and would not have considered that the pair were actually also enjoying the faces being made by momma as she had to deal with the noise in her hand.


	3. Ch 1

**Some minor edits and clean up.**  
 **New rewritten chapter to follow in a few days.**  
 **Thank you for your patience.**

/(16 Years Ago)/

Merlot was to be direct a bundle or nerves. What he thought was to be a simple meeting with a party interested in his data on grimm biology was something much more, ominous. It had been Arthur Watts that brokered the face to face gathering; the same skinny smug bastard that stood flanking the interested party.

"I must compliment you on the detail and thoroughness of you work. It is really beyond measure Doctor." Her voice was cold and dark, "You are a gifted researcher. So shall we discuss the ways my organization could assist you projects?"

"Assist?"

"Yes. Assist." Merlot could not tell if she was smiling under the deep and shadowed cowl she was wearing, but he imagined she was. A cold and unnerving smile. "We have a multitude of resources we could provide you with."

"Such as?"

Funds, manpower, but I feel more important to you would be," Merlot could swear that the lights of the sparsely furnished room dimmed, "access to raw materials, as in specifically unlimited and uninhibited access to whole grimm."

"Whole grimm?" Merlot was a little taken aback by that statement, " That is not possible. Grimm decompose rapidly upon death. A whole grimm would have to be live."

"Exactly."

"That's not possible. Live grimm are uncontrollable, and an extreme risk in an confined space such as a laboratory."

"I can arrange it, so you can and will be able to interact with live grimm." Merlot felt a chill run up his spine, guessing she was smiling again, "In fact with my organization's assistance you will be able to experiment on live grimm in complete safety."

"No, that is not possible. The biological links that help guide Grimm behaviour are just not understood." Merlot was feeling a little insulted at this woman's declarations.

"I can assure you it is entirely possible and probable."

"How?"

"The how is not important, at least at this juncture of our negotiations." She leaned forward clasping her gloved hands together before her on the simple bare metal table. "Our relationship is rather infantile at this point, so let's not complicate matters more with extraneous details. What is important, my dear Doctor is what I want you to accomplish with access to such a treasure trove of resources."

"What do you mean accomplish?"

"I have a task, or more rather an experimental project I wish for you to undertake as part of our agreement. In conjuncture with our full support in all your current projects. Interested?"

"He would be a fool not to be." Interjected Watts with a smug smile.

"I would be an ignorant buffoon if I blindly agreed to anything with such little information to make an informed judgement on." Responded Merlot with a hint of venom to his words, which vanished as soon as he returned his attention to the cowled woman seated across from him. " I would like, no correction I need more data, in fact explicit detailed information of what this task you wish me to undertake entails."

"Of course." Again Merlot shivered, "I understand you have a theoretical interest in altering grimm biology. As I remember from information provided by an associate, you want to graft robotic prosthetics to them?"

"It is one of several theories I am considering to pursue."

"Including behavioural modification and domestication."

"Yes, that is accurate."

"Fascinating." She reached up and was given an unmark manilla envelope by Watts. "In this package is the idea of a research project I wish for you to consider undertaking. It involves many of the spheres of experimentation you have expressed an interest in pursuing. Care to see?"

"If you would be so inclined." Replied Merlot as the envelope was slid across the table towards him. Picking it up he opened it and pulled out a couple sheets of plain paper. His eyes moved rapidly as he scanned the pages, summarizing the details in his mind as he did. A sparkle twinkled in his eyes, as the information contained on those pages began to sing to him of something grander than anything he had ever considered to attempt.

"Do I have your interest?"

"Yes, you do." Merlot's eyes were gleaming as he started to re-read the information before him. The summarization he had done was not enough. He needed every detail of the proposal imbedded in his mind. "You must understand that a project such as this would take years to complete; no decades, that is IF there are no complications. Which leads to, do you have the resources to support such an endeavour?"

"My organization is more than capable, and willing to commit to all of your projects Doctor Merlot, but we have a specific interest in this one we are proposing. So to answer your question yes we have the time and resources to support you and you experiments for decades if need be."

"So you say. Your word on the matter as genuine sounding as you wish to appear, does not placate my hesitation." Merlot returned to reading the pages for a third time before returning his gaze to the cowled figure. "Others have offer similar reassurances and have left me lacking."

"Before we conclude this meeting, we would like confirmation on if you are interested and willing to partake in the offered project. So how do we ease your concerns about our abilities to support you in the long term?"

"A show of good faith?"

"And what would that include?"

"Provide me with a live grimm. If you can do as you say and give me safe and unrestricted access to say a Beowulf, I would conclude your word is accurate."

"I see." Merlot leaned back as the figure leaned forward, "And how do we know you wont take the good faith provision and abandon our potential partnership?"

"Easily, I want to proceed with the experiment you propose." Merlot leaned forward closing the distance between him and the figure with a woman's voice. "I feel a NEED to complete this project."

"That is all well and good, Doctor. But what do you have to offer that is; to use your own words, a show of good faith?"

"Not much I am afraid. Aside from my word, unless you wish to have a formal contract created. I would be willing to leverage all rights to my research data and any prototypes I may create."

"That is tempting." The figure leaned back, "Yet I feel we may need something more binding than a piece of paper that can be twisted by those with the ability to muddy the meanings of written words."

"So what would you suggest?"

"Watts."

"Yes." Watts stepped forward and placed a rather nondescript wrist watch upon the table. "If you are willing to wear this until such time as you begin to make progress on our proposed research project we will consider all issues resolved."

"And what pray tell is this?" Merlot picked up the offered item.

"It's a little design of my own. Is has a keyed hasp, that will only accept a singularly coded bar key to unlock. In the event that the wearer goes back on the conditions of an agreement it can be trigger from anywhere on remnant."

"Triggered? For what purpose?"

"The instant and complete immolation of the wearer." Merlot dropped the offered item to the table in revulsion.

"This is what you want as a show of my agreement?"

"Yes doctor," the cowled figure spoke, "In fact this is nonnegotiable. Put it on and we will start out partnership, or . . ."

"Or?"

"You must understand by now Merlot," comment Watts, "That the information we have offered you is too sensitive to be allowed to walk out of here without some restraints put upon it possibly being disseminated to others."

"I would never!"

"Regardless if you would, or would not." Watts drew a revolver and placed it upon the table, his hand resting near the grip. "We can not take the chance, as it were."

"Put on the device Doctor Merlot." The figure chimed in, "There is no need for any further posturing on either side. Once you make progress on our project you will be free of this little trinket."

Merlot was sweating now, even in the chill air of the room. This meeting had taken a turn he had not anticipated. A turn that has put his very existence under threat. Slowly deciding to accept the lesser threat he picked up the device and fastened it about his wrist. There was a soft whirling click signalling that it was now locked upon his wrist. Watts withdrew the revolver and holstered it. Standing up straight again he nodded to Merlot before producing the bar key he had spoken of earlier.

"I am the one in possession of the key. It will always be upon my person"

"How thoughtful of you."

"Considering I will be the one inspecting your progress, it is." Watts gave an very non comforting smile to his fellow researcher.

"I see."

"Now none of this melancholy Doctor." Spoke the figure, "This is all in good faith. We have no doubt to your eagerness to start the project. Think of it all as a formality, much like the delivery of grimm you have requested from us."

"Slightly different I am afraid. If you don't deliver on your end I am still the one wearing this gift."

"That is true." Merlot swore he could feel the figure's cold smile, "But that is how it is, is it not?"

"True."

"So is there anything else you would like to know before we conclude?"

"Why?"

"Why, what Doctor Merlot?"

"Why this proposal? Why the focus on such an outcome?"

"It is a test of concept, and the final proof of a theory I have held, but have been unable to pursue."

"That is not a full answer."

"No, but it is all you are going to get at this point. When you start, and make some progress I will give you more insight as to the why. Acceptable?"

"Under the current conditions, it will have to be." Merlot looked at the device now securely fastened to his wrist.

"Excellent." The figure rose from her seat, but stopped as she was turning to leave. "Doctor, I should not have to mention this, but I will just so we are clear and have full understanding of each other."

"And that is?"

"I do not tolerate failure or incompetence. I trust you understand the implication?"

"I understand." Merlot again looked at the device he now wore.

"Good." She then completed her turn and walked off to vanish into the shadows. Watts nodded his head to the Doctor before he himself vanished into the darkness. Merlot heard the creak and squeal of a door being opened and closed. Yet he did not move. His eyes continued to wander between the tantalizing details on the pages before him, and the deadly adornment he now was wearing.

/=/

It has been a month since that meeting. Merlot absently scratched at the contraption adorning his wrist. In his mind he replayed the events during that gathering. All in all he felt, no knew he had drawn the short straw. The show of good faith had yet to materialize and yet here he stood with a device wrapped around his wrist, a device that would end his life and destroy all of his efforts.

It was a small lab he was relegated to on the seedier parts of Atlas. His theories deemed unworthy by the schools or academic and scientific thought. He would prove them all wrong, if only he had the resources he needed. Hence him standing in the empty loading dock of the warehouse he had secured.

"Doctor." Echoed the called out greeting from the self indulgent form of Doctor Arthur Watts, "It has been awhile has it not?"

"It has." Replied Merlot, "I was starting to wonder if your organization had deemed our agreement not worth attention."

"Oh that would never happen." Assured Watts as he closed on Merlot, "It is just we need to take precautions in our dealings. Atlas is not aware not would they accept our presence in their fine city."

"I know the feeling." Responded Merlot, "So why have you asked for this meeting?"

"No, not a meeting, a delivery."

"Delivery?" Merlot was not inclined to believe the smug look on Watts face , yet part of him hoped this was the Show of Good Faith, he and Watts' employer had agreed to.

"Yes. It took a little effort to secure the required items, more effort to get them past the walls, but we have what you require."

"Really?" It was then a small cube van backed into the loading bay, and a pair of nondescript figures stepped out and began to open the rear doors of the vehicle.

"Really." Watts stated the smug grin never leaving his narrow face.

Merlot was a more than a little happy at seeing the workers wheel a pair of Beowolves, each in separate cages from the back. Happy would not be the word, he was ecstatic at the sight. The creatures remained still and docile as they were placed before Merlot.

"The first of possibly many such deliveries, depending on your progress. Plus something else to help get you started." Merlot watched as the men returned to the truck and wheeled out a wrapped pallet loaded with lien notes. "We assume this will be more that sufficient to help you start progress on the projects."

"Yes . . . It will" Merlot was stunned. Even if his theories had been accepted by the academic community, the amount of funding he would have been able to secure was nothing compared to the bountiful windfall before him. "How?"

"I suggest you do not look a gift horse in the moth dear Doctor. My organization has more that efficient ways to secure liquid assets. This is a mere drop in the bucket of the resources and support we can provide."

"As long as I am making progress in my work?"

"Obviously." Watts replied his smug smirk growing a little less smug and a little more menacing. "While we expect some set backs, as is the nature of all research, we will require steady progress regardless of ethical standards."

Merlot knew what was being implied and simply nodded.

"Well I bid you adieu, dear Doctor." With that Watts and his underlings left the loading dock. Merlot stared at the supplies, allowing his calculating mind to outline what was needed and how he was to proceed with the tasks at hand.

/=/

It had been nine months since the first delivery, and though Watts had routinely appeared to review his work and make deliveries as needed, Merlot was busy. While his original research was progressing, with the generous material assistance, he was having some issues with progress on the required program. The Grimm supplied were indeed docile and easy to work with, and as long as Merlot treated them as proper test subjects there was no issues. The funds had also allowed him to secure reliable and discreet assistants along with some of the most advanced equipment he could acquire on and off the black market.

It was however the central program that was proving slow. Before him was a secure computer terminal. Once his pet projects had been started, he had begun a search through the medical databases. Lien was a significant motivator in this regard. With enough he was able to secure access to all the birth records in Vale and Atlas for the past five years. He wanted a male and female subjects, and he needed them young. No older than possibly five years.

His plans would be immoral and unethical. The young age would however assist in passing the first true hurdle in the project. At that age with the proper stimulus he would be able to make the subjects docile and subservient. Willing and unable to resist the processes he was in the process of creating.

All births in Vale and Atlas had a birth certificate as per most other civilized cultures, but also a genetic sampling. A coding system to allow parents some advance knowledge of what to expect as in possible complications and traits. There had been some debate in the medical circles about this practice, citing the possibility of infanticide if parents were unhappy with how their child would possibly turn out. However with strict regimentation, and oversight this had proved to be an unjustified concern.

Merlot smiled a crooked grin as he reviewed what he hoped would be the perfect candidates. A male and female, both around four years old now. The genetic markers displayed on his screen paired with biographical information gleaned at the time of birth.

"Yes, I think these would be as close to perfect as I will ever find. Genetic indicators for solid physical and mental attributes. Similar rare blood types that would allow me to tailor the needed enhancements to this pair alone. The compatibility should be near perfect between the two." Merlot's grin grew even darker and the prospects opening up before him, "No familial connection which will make the final long term goal much more complication free. Yes I think I've made progress."

/(14 Years Ago)/

Watts slowly made his way through the crowded street market. His target in sight before him. She was about five years old, and if Watts were to guess she would be quite the beauty when she matured. Wether that would happen considering the processes she would be facing in the near future was not his concern. Merlot had given him all the information he needed to track down the target, and his employer had stressed the need for success.

Closing he waited as the young girl's parents became occupied with haggling on the items they wished to purchase from the vendor before them. It was his chance the young one drawn by the cornucopia of sounds smells and sights had wandered just far enough away for him to make his move.

"Emerald?" The woman question when her daughter was no longer at her side. "Emerald? EMERALD! Where is she!"

Watts had not stayed to see the fallout of his work. With his prize in hand, and pacified due to the quick and seamless application of a drugged rag, he vanished into the unobservant crowd. His job was done. Target secured. Absently he wondered if his compatriot was as easily securing his target.

/=/

Tyrian sat in the shadows of the trees above his target. He snickered to himself as he watched the boy and what he believed to be his twin sister slowly move out of the sight of the rest of the gathered family. They were out for a picnic. Enjoying the seasonable weather of the Vale autumn. Tyrian was going to enjoy the despair and anguish he was about to cause them. He waited like the predator he was until the children where far enough away to make his task that much more achievable.

Moving from his perch he silently shadowed the young pair. Cackling loudly he stunned the two pair with fear and then he pounced. His maniacal laugh echoed about the trees as he scooped up the terrified boy. Gazing at his twin sister Tyrian grinned wildly and then struck out at her. His scorpion like tail slamming into the ground a mere centimetres from her. Terror caused her to scream.

Over the slight rise their parents heard the cries and quickly raced to fine their little ones. It took almost too long in their minds to locate their terror stricken baby girl. They noticed the vicious and cruel looking mark in the ground before her, as well as the missing presence of her twin brother. While the mother consoled her precious little girl, the father quickly rushed into the brush heedless of any danger. Their son was gone, taken by something or someone. He vowed he would not rest in his search. He would find him.

Emerald Sustrai shivered and cowered in the cage that was now her home. Memories of happier times fading. Snatched from the streets of Vale at the tender age of five, she was a terrified mess. Beaten, scared and fitted with a collar she was call a stray, a bitch a worthless animal. Tossed in a caged pen with but a damp and ragged blanket; that was what she was treated as. An animal of no value.

Jaune Arc was grabbed from the outskirts of Vale in the woods near his home. Also at the tender age of five. Terrified, beaten, fitted with a collar he too was called a stray, a hound, a worthless animal. Tossed in a pen with another shivering child he was repeatedly informed of his worthlessness.

Barely clothed the pair curled around each other using their combined body heat to stave off the night chill while huddled on the ragged blanket. In the far corner a simple metal bowl held some water. Stomachs growled and pained them through the long night, the next day, and for several more. The following night of the fifth day of hunger he came, a lanky, cruel looking man. Putting a second bowl into the pen the smell of the cold canned food enticed the pair from their corner. He called them vermin, animals, told them they were abandoned, not wanted, but if they were good and listened well they would get more.

To the starving children the mush he fed them was sweeter than anything they had ever had. It took months but soon the pair fell into their roles. They were worthless, strays abandoned by their familes, tossed aside like trash. They soon accepted their situation and understood through their crushed child like innocence they would only have each other to depend on.

Hazel Rainart was not happy with Doctor Merlot's new project. It was twisted and involved innocent children but he was far from able to interfere. It was the decree of his employer to assist and protect the project regardless of his moral issue with it. From a distance he did that, the bile rising in his throat each and every time he had to interact with Merlot or his project.

Merlot reviewed the plan, and revised it as the two children began to show acceptance of the conditioning his was applying. He was beside himself with joy over it, even though he knew it would take years for this pet project to fully mature and produce acceptable results.

/ _(9 Years Ago)_ /

Beaten, scarred, collared and broken Jaune and Emerald's heads hung low listening as emotional and verbal abuse fell upon them with the punctuation of physical strikes at random times. It was their life and had been for as long as they could remember. The ten year old children just absorbed it, not thinking of themselves as anything else than worthless strays.

Merlot was happy with the progress his pair of subjects was making, already they had fully assumed the pack mentality, and would without hesitation jump to each others aide during the combat exercises he forced upon them. Their physical conditioning was also improving, considering the harsh training and liberal use of chemical and genetic enhancements. It was possible that these prototypes would be soon ready for a trial run, in a couple more years. Yes Merlot theorized in a few more years he would have possibly created and conditioned the perfect homogenized being in all of the world of Remnant.

Curled up with each other in their pen they waited through the cold night for the next day and the new and old lessons their master would unleash on them. Curled together they shared their body warmth. Curled together they were brother and sister, and knew that only each other would ever truly care for them. They were worthless strays abandoned by their pack.

/ _(4 Years Ago)_ /

Merlot was satisfied with the conditioning, and total obedience he was getting from the pair. The chemical and genetic enhancements had also fully taken root. The pair were even more animal than ever. Preferring quad locomotion over bipedal. Matched with enhanced hearing, smell and night vision. He was even happily surprised to discover they both had aura, and with his devious mind he was able to twist it, and amplify their semblances. It had been a risk, but it had paid off, the pair now much to his delight had large aura reserves. Jaune possibly a near inexhaustible supply. Merlot was temped to twist their semblances but quickly dismissed the idea. Aura alone would help to protect them, and any injuries they did sustain would heal with its assistance.

With Emerald able to apply illusion to those she focused on, and Jaune able to boost that effect; Merlot had decided to leave them as they were. The pairing of the semblances would without a doubt make the pair even more suited for survival. Emerald alone had proven able to cloak herself, making her approach to victims absolutely terrifying. Unseen and unheard she would rend them; all without them even knowing of the lethal danger approaching. Though it was limited, at most she could affect two targets.

However when paired with Jaune, and his ability to amplify a semblance with his aura reserves, and the enhancement that allowed him to do so when with in a a dozen or so meters; she could without stress easily make the pair undetectable to fairly large groups of people. Though even the combined power of the two could not alter what technological devices would see. The targets had to be living; biological.

He grinned wildly as his subjects closed and obliterated the gathered vagabonds he had tricked into taking part. There was no elegance to the way the pair set to their task. It was animalistic and brutal. Nails grew into claws, eye teeth became pronounced canines, both perfect for rending and tearing flesh. The sounds of snapping bones and anguished cries of pain echoed through the testing chamber. He would have treat his subjects to their favourite food tonight as a reward. Raw venison, was their preferred meal, though they would never turn up their noses to any type of flesh, including human and faunus. He only had one stage left before the final field tests, and that would be handler bonding process and final control commands.

/ _(3 Years Ago)_ /

Merlot was nervous. It had taken sometime and a fair bit of his hidden funds to acquire the information he now had to consider. The plans his patron had, were not what he wanted to see. The project was a success, but they wanted more, and as a result it was decided without his input to terminate the prototypes and start fresh. Though with the current advancements in genetic and chemical methods the creation process would be far quicker then the seventeen years he had already dedicated to the program.

No he could not allow such a travesty to his work happen so he had sought out another viable, though no less shady option. He would sell his prizes, hand them off to an organization that could use their talents and abilities. NO it would be a waste to terminate such pinnacles of scientific advancement.

"Heel!" the pair instantly stopped moving and slunk back to stand beside him. He smiled.

"Fetch!" he pointed to a set of steel bowls on the table. The pair moved each picking up a bowl and returning to his side without hesitation, pause, or question.

"Sit." the pair instantly dropped their knees at his side, still holding their metal bowls.

"Good boy, good girl." he spoke in a surprisingly happy tone as he stroked each of their heads. If anyone else had been watching they could have swore the pair had absolute joy in the simple compliment and head patting.

Merlot was more than satisfied with the final product. He was also enthused that he was able to locate an interested buyer, someone who could make use of his success, and not waste it, as a proof of concept. He knew this would end his relationship with his current funder, but it had to be done. No this work had by far outshined his original ideas. It would not be tossed aside. He was awaiting the arrival of the buyer's agents. They would require a show of the abilities he had professed, but it was of little concern. Merlot knew this would all work out. HIs success would survive and prove his genius.

At the age of seventeen, though neither Jaune nor Emerald knew how old they truly were, all they did know was they were good now, and if they stayed good they wouldn't be separated. Nor would they have their soft bed taken. The figure was pleased with them and they knew what the result was if he became unpleased.

"Go lay." Merlot commanded, and the pair set the bowls down and quietly made their way to the over sized plush dog bed in the corner of the room. Curling and twining with each other they laid down without a sound, Red and Blue eyes watching their master.

It was several hours later that the buyers walked into the room. Neither Jaune or Emerald moved from the bed in which they lay curled upon each other like they had for since as far as they could remember.

"Doctor." the tall bull Faunus spoke with a sneer and contempt as stopped in the centre of the room. Beside him a young woman stood. Jaune and Emerald could smell her nervousness just as easily as they could scent the anger of the other. It put the pair on edge, and instinctively as per their years of conditioning they tightened tendons and coiled muscles in preparation for any command from the master, both hoping it would be the attack command. Neither really having had a good fight these last few weeks.

"Mr. Taurus. Ms. Belladonna, glad you could make it. I hope your trip was not too taxing."

"Enough, we didn't sneak through half of Atlas to exchange niceties with you. You informed us that you have a special project we might like to purchase the results of?"

"Yes I did. Let me show you. Jaune, Emerald heel!" Merlot snapped his fingers as he spoke, and the faunus pair was instantly shocked and repulsed as a young male and female human rose up from the corner and took positions at either side of the Doctor. "Sit."

"What the fuck is this?" Adam asked choking on the bile rising in his throat as the pair instantly dropped to their knees at Watts side.

"This is the end result of a very long pet project of mine. These two are fully conditioned for obedience and loyalty, not to mention combat. As I understand it you are about to embark on a more ambitious campaign with your organization, I can offer these two at a preferred rate to assist you."

"Are they human?" Blake asked, not wanting to really hear the answer.

"They were, but now they are more. Would you like to see a test of their abilities?"

"Abilities?"

"Yes, they are without a doubt the perfect amalgam of chemical and genetic processes. Having been enhanced with near faunus levels of night vision, smell and hearing. They are the perfect bodyguards or assassins. Once the proper bonding processes are put in place they will be totally loyal and obedient to whomever you choose to become their handler."

"Enhanced?" this Merlot person was quickly turning into a human that Blake wanted nothing to do with.

"Yes. Shall we proceed with the test?" Merlot's grin was malicious and evil.

/ _(1 Year Ago)_ /

Adam Taurus was enraged beyond rational thought. Blake, the one person he had absolute trust in, unwavering faith in had fled. She had run off during this last failed mission. Gone in the chaos of combat. Returning to the hidden away encampment he was met with the howls and whines of the assets the White Fang had purchased sometime ago from the disturbing Doctor hidden away in the outskirts of Atlas. The pair had been caged to prevent them from following Blake on this assignment. Though Adam knew them to be loyal without fault to Blake, they had an unnerving and annoying habit to follow Blake where ever she went.

It was then an Idea struck him. Prior to delivery the Doctor had given them a sort of insurance policy on the purchase. A tracking chip embedded in each, and the means to locate them if for any chance they had become separated from their handler. It had a narrow range something akin to twenty kilometres, but still if they could track down Blake, the constant movements of the White Fang cells would at some point catch their signal and find her.

Adam wanted her back, though in his rage addled mind it was not clear if it was for her to return to the fold, or to punish her for treason. Walking forward he approached the caged creatures. He refused to call them anything but that. The humanity was long gone, and they were what the Doctor had claimed, beasts; no monsters. Holding the single slip of cloth that he had ripped from Blake as she fled he spoke in as calm a manner to the pair as he could manage.

"Fetch." It was a simple command and combined with the offered remnant to torn fabric coated with Blake's scent the pair instantly became agitated. Slamming their bodies against the sturdy bars of their enclosures. "Fetch."

The pair glared at the bull faunus, as he reached forward and not only unlocked their cages, but also reached forward and unlatched the collars fastened to about their necks. The instant change was startling. The animal like aggression the pair had always displaced was instantly intensified tenfold. Dropping the fragment of fabric Adam back pedalled away. Jaune and Emerald threw themselves into the cage doors. Twisting the unlocked bars and sending them flying.

Adam knew the collars had a dampening on their behaviours and attributes, but he was unprepared at the insane escalation that occurred once the devices had been released. Snarling at anyone close the pair circled each other and the fabric before ripping off into the forest edging the encampment.

Adam considered that he may have made a mistake in releasing those two from their restraints. It was a rash action, but without Blake to control them, they would also be a liability to anyone they happen to be near. No he surmised this was the best course of action. Freed they would run. They may locate Blake, they may not. But out in the wilds they were no longer his problem and if by chance they did locate and reconnect with the traitor; Adam would have his recourse to confront her. If not, if by chance they perished, or vanished into the wilderness it would be two less monsters in this world.

/ (Present Time) /

Blake shivered as she could still hear the screams as Merlot's dogs Jaune and Emerald disabled and then dismembered with their bare hands the five White fang traitors that Merlot had rounded up for his demonstration. Adam's face could not hold back his awe and disgust at the display, nor his trepidation when he agreed to purchase the dogs. Worse was when Blake was given charge of them. It had taken a couple weeks and some of her blood before the pair accepted her with out any hesitation as their new pack leader.

They had been human, and basically were, but she could see that Merlot had stripped that from them making them into the feral beasts they were now. Even though they were still human, basically children not much older than her she still felt heart broken when she watched them curl up with each other in a dog bed in the corner of her room. Red and blue eyes shining at her as they watched her every move as if to anticipate her actions or commands. Taking a calming breath Blake tried to push those memories aside.

"That was a year ago." she spoke out loud to herself. The conversation with Yang and then Professor Goodwitch had not been ideal, and her nerves were frayed as she waited. Ordered to stay put and keep her scroll on, Goodwitch had promised to retrieve her. Though the veiled hints at a long discussion about her recent activities was not lost on the young faunus girl.

The approach of the bullhead put her two companions on alert and Blake though annoyed at the display was also comforted as Jaune and Emerald both placed themselves between her and the possible approach of danger. Reaching down Blake prepared her normal and most effective method os discipline for the feral pair. With her finger poised she waited for the proper time to flick Emerald's ear, as Jaune had taken a position too far away for such an action.

Blake could recall now, and understood why her friends had appeared so shocked when Jaune had scooped her up to carry her away. She had forgotten the power of Juane and Emerald's paired semblances. She watched as Professor Goodwitch approached. She appeared to be searching even though Blake and her charges stood out in the open. As the authoritarian teacher closed Blake put her plan into action and flicked Emerald in the ear.

Goodwitch reacted as expected at the sudden out of thin air materialization of the three figures.

"Jaune! Emerald! No! Heel!" Blake shouted, her voice wavering only in the slightest. Goodwitch watched in awe and revulsion as the filthy and matted teens instantly moved from aggressive to passive stances. She could have sworn the male who was closest to her let the murderous light in his eyes fade, to that of a scolded child.

"Ms. Belladonna I assume you have an explanation."

"Ah, yeah . . . its kind of a long story." Replied the embarrassed cat faunus.

"I'm sure." Ms. Goodwitch crossed her arms and gave the small group her best withering stare. Blake wilted as it passed over her, but her companions just glared back immune to the applied function and returning to an aggressive posture.

"Heel!" Blake snapped again, causing the pair to once again become docile. "There was an. . . . incident and well"

"The staff at Beacon are aware of what transpired at the docks tonight, though we would like a more formal report on your actions, and those of your . . . companions."

"You know?"

"The headmaster is always informed of possible altercations regarding those who may have aura, such as Mr. Torchwick, though it appears as someone did spot other individuals, who may or may not be students of our institution." Ms. Goodwitch once again gave the three before her the stare, "Shall we depart?"

"Yes?"

"Good. Come as mentioned the headmaster would like to have a discussion with you upon your return."

Blake felt defeated. Not only was the most frightening teacher at Beacon displeased with her, but the Headmaster wanted to speak directly with her, in addition she knew the questions and and reactions of her team while not as severe would be no less taxing on her mentally and emotionally.

The return to Beacon upon the bullhead was awkward as Blake feared. Professor Goodwitch sat on the far side of the craft across from Blake, who was sandwiched between the forms of Emerald and Jaune. The pair having taken a dislike to the authoritarian figure. Purposely and continually they placed themselves between Blake and the professor. Never once backing down from her glares, and in fact returning their own unrestrained hostile looks at Goodwitch.

Upon landing Professor Goodwitch addressed her wayward student.

"We shall attend the Headmaster's office first, and then depending the outcome of that discussion we will address the issue of your friends."

"Okay." Blake removed her restraining hands from the pair's matted and fithly heads, "Jaune Emerald Heel, follow."

Glynda was very concerned at the behaviours being exhibited by the two new hung on Miss Belladonna's commands and movements, but at least they were contained now. Pulling out her scroll she made a single call. She lead the way, as she informed the Headmaster of their arrival.

The trip to the Headmaster's office was embarrassing and nerve wracking for Blake. Not only was she being escorted by Professor Goodwitch to the Headmaster, but she also had two disheveled and filthy teens following her like lost puppies. Blake having the time during the bullhead ride, and the subsequent walk to the Headmaster's office; felt saddened at the state of Jaune and Emerald, they were is poor condition, and they were in retrospect just how they acted lost puppies.

"Sit." Ozpin raised an eyebrow and followed it with a sip of coffee as he watched the two teens that had accompanied Ms. Belladonna into his office escorted by Professor Goodwitch. The pair dropped to a squat like seat putting themselves bodily between him and his student.

"Care to explain how you know these two individuals?"

"The male is named Jaune, the female is named Emerald. I, um, I."

"Miss Belladonna we are well aware of your past association with the White Fang, so please just let us know how you know Jaune and Emerald as you call them, and why do you seem to have this type of control over them?" Ozpin responded to Blake's hesitation.

"I used to be their handler."

"They are children! What are you implying?"

"I'm not implying anything!" Blake's defensive response caused Jaune and Emerald to instantly stiffen and ready for action. Blue and red eyes glaring at the two figures before them, "Easy. The Fang purchased them from some doctor in Atlas over a two years ago. They were like this when we received them."

"Behavioural conditioning?" Ozpin inquired with a calm tone.

"Among other things." responded Blake who absently reached out and began to stroke both of their heads. "For a month I was trained and instructed in how to control them. There was a bonding process, that was difficult for me, and them but as a result they were linked to me. I'm their handler and they have a need to obey, but also protect me. The doctor called them his pet project. The perfect amalgam if I remember correctly."

"So are you telling me this doctor broke them and turned them into these animals?"

"Yes. From the way he talked it had taken years."

"Oh those poor children!" Glynda appear to almost be on the verge of tears, her hostility and agitation over recent events evaporating as she learned more information on the pair's history.

"Is there anything else you care to share. Maybe this Doctor's name perhaps?"

"I think he was referred to as Merlot, but I'm not entirely sure on that." Blake paused remembering that first meeting, and then her subsequent trials, and training. "I had left them behind when I fled the White Fang. I hadn't even thought on what it would be like for them once I was gone. . ." Blake's voice grew very soften and hurt, "but I was wrong, I should have stayed with them."

Ozpin was entranced at the actions of the pair. At the sound of Blake's hurt voice they instantly turned their attention to her and moved closer. Each putting a hand upon her lap, heads moving closer. Ozpin knew of Doctor Merlot, and of the experiments attributed to his madness. This new information Blake was bringing to light made his work even more monstrous. Merlot was unhinged and to do this made him a devil. Ozpin could easily see how similar the actions these two took were as ones of a devoted house pet would, like a dog or possibly a cat.

"Do you have any thoughts on why they are here now?"

"I can only guess that Adam let them loose. They were implanted with a tracking chip."

"Why would he do something like that?"

"They are bonded to me, he might have thought that if they were free they would find me, and he would be able to use the trace to locate me." Blake was solemn as she spoke, thinking about how she had fled, and now how she faced the possibility of once against facing those she had abandoned. "I doubt he was happy when I left."

"Well we can not change the past, we can however give them a better future. First they need medical attention, and then I would say a good meal and a bath." Ozpin took another sip from his mug, "I will speak to you again after they have been taken care of."

"Again?"

"Oh yes . . .there is still the matter of the incident at the docks, we need to discuss." Ozpin took another sip of his coffee, "We however can address that topic at a later time. Please now take the time to care for your . . . Friends."

"Yes Headmaster."

/=/

Blake was on her way to her dorm room, wondering what the rest of RWBY would say when her scroll started to ring. Pulling it out she answered. She had just left the Medical wing, after seeing to Jaune and Emerald getting a good wash and some food.

"Hello?"

"Miss Belladonna?"

"Yes."

"This is Doctor Kitsunne, we have an issue here at the infirmary with your two charges. We need you now!"

"Crap!" Blake swore as she hung up and raced back the way she came. It took a few minutes to get there and she was slightly winded upon her arrival. After a minute to regain her composure she walked through the doors only to be greeted with ungodly howling, screams and banging. "What the?"

"They're going berserk." responded Kitsunne as she came around a corner looking exasperated.

"I thought you sedated them?"

"I did!" Kitsunne snapped back, "It wore off like ten times faster then it should have, now they are howling and and slamming themselves against the door."

"Shit fuck!" swore Blake as she then followed the doctor towards the observation rooms. The fear and pain she saw was mind destroying, while the damage they were each doing to the heavy door designed to withstand aura infused attacks was impressive. Without waiting for further words from the doctor Blake moved into the corridor and slapped her hands together while also stamping her foot against the cold tiled floor. "Enough! Settle!"

Wither it was her scent , her commanding tone, or a combination of both the noise and activity instantly stopped. Doctor Kitsunne was astounded, but also deeply concerned at this development.

"I can't honestly say why they did this." commented Blake as she moved to open the door. "Heel."

"You said they had just found you. Abandonment issues?" Replied Kitsunne offering a mote of a theory for the extreme behaviour. Sh also though on the situation regarding the current state of her two newest patients. The amount of evil that would have been required to do this to two young teens made Kitsunne almost quake with anger. She at that point was determined to find a method to help these children, maybe there was a chance some of what was done to them could be reversed.

"I have a feeling I should stay then. Is there another room we could use?"

"You're going to sleep in the same room with them?"

"I did for the better part of a year after becoming their handler. I'll be fine."

"I'll come and check on you often, if you don't mind."

"I wont, but just be slow and nonthreatening. They don't sleep deeply." Blake informed the doctor.

"I see. Shall I get extra beds?"

"No point, they wont use them. Just some good heavy blankets. It's sad, but they prefer to curl up on the floor in the corner."

Kitsunne's fox ears drooped noticeably, and as she lead Miss Belladonna to a private room she reaffirmed her promise to herself to find a way to attempt to reverse some of what Jaune and Emerald had been subjected to. Though she was unsure if she would even be able to. Standing in the door way she watched as Blake put a couple heavy hospital blankets in the far corner of the small room facing the door.

"Lay." it was a simple command and Kitsunne and Blake both watched as Jaune and Emerald moved to the corner and curled up with each other, though Kitsunne noticed they both situated themselves to be in position to not only watch Blake and the door but also move in reaction to any threat. She also noticed how tightly they twined with each other. Like it was a comforting habit born out of a need to share body heat.

Blake climbed into the provided bed, and tried to sleep while in her mind the multitude of questions about what had happened to Jaune and Emerald after they had been set loose, and also what was her team going to say about this whole development.

A few hours later Doctor Kitsunne arrived to check on Blake and her charges. It was dark and being Faunus she was easily able to see in the poor light conditions, and upon stepping into the room she was instantly aware by use of her own night vision that Jaune and Emerald were visually tracking her with no problem.

They have Faunus like night vision, she thought to herself as she crouched and waved to the coiled pair. Deciding not to push her luck she looked around before quietly leaving. There was nothing wrong in the room, and she could see the pair not closing their eyes for a fair length of time. The thought of them having faunus like night vision made Doctor Kitsunne wonder what other alterations had been made to the pair.

Blake awoke in the morning, slightly rested, and upon seeing the sleeping pair of for the lack of a better term human guard dogs, she was oddly calm. When they had first been purchased by the Fang and assigned to her, it had taken a few days but she soon became accustomed to seeing them asleep or watching her from their chosen corner. A tap of her hand on her thigh brought them both to instant alert.

Blake wished a silent thank you to whomever during the tortures these two had suffered at least though of making sure they knew to relive themselves in a toilet. Though neither had any modesty and Blake was forced to guard the door as they took their respective turns. Blake noticed that Jaune still deferred first use or access to his "sister" while he took a guard like posture. Even when Blake had procured a bowl for water it was the same. Jaune waited and guarded as Emerald drank her fill before he drank his while Emerald guarded him.

A message on her scroll alerted her to a change in her accommodations. Apparently a report from the Doctor over the incident and subsequent resolution prompted Headmaster Ozpin to open up a single room for her and her charges. Though the room was basically two doors from her current room she knew this was not going to go over well with the rest of her team, but on the second hand she doubted Yang and especially Weiss would want two human sized attack animals with no modesty living with them. The notice also spoke of her being excused from classes for the day while she moved and settled in.

Taking a deep breath she lead the way with her charges close on her heels. Moving her stuff took very little time, and she was slightly impressed with the new room. It was the same as her previous one, but felt larger due to their only being two beds, instead of four. She knew the second bed would soon become a depository for her books and clothes as both Jaune and Emerald would curl up in the corner on a blanket. She was for sure going to find the thickest ones she could get to give them a sense of comfort. She smiled remembering the triple thick Atlantean comforter the pair had claimed and preferred over the dog bed the original owner had provided for them. Definitely going to look for one of those if she got a chance. It was good to have them back in her life, she had missed them. For near a year they had been her constant companions, and it was good they had returned. Though the pangs of her leaving them behind still chewed at her gut.

It took a little bit to arrange her few things and attempt to setup a corner for them. A scroll call to Professor Goodwitch, and then the Doctor and she had a delivery of two male beacon uniforms, and a liquid vitamin supplement to add to whatever she got them to eat. Getting them washed and changed into fresh clothes was the same hassle it had always been. The washing was fairly straight forward, again neither having a sense of modesty, and her familiarity with them as animals; even though now that thought caused her some guilt and grief; it was in fact trying to get them to be still enough to put on the new clothes that was frustrating.

Blake had forgone any underclothes knowing they had basically never used them in their entire lives; and it was always a pain to get either of them to accept shoes. Again she knew they had barely if ever wore them, but she still like before tried to get the to keep them on, and after a dozen or so times, she just gave up and let the pair be bare foot like they preferred.

"I need to go out for a bit. You two behave and stay." Blake was hungry and would need to get her new companions something to eat as well, plus after last night, and the getting things cleaned and arranged with Jaune and Emerald she needed some me time. The pair nodded and instantly fell into their routine of curling up together eyes on the door to wait for momma to return.

While Blake was headed to the cafeteria her friends having been informed of the new room assignment had decided to drop in on her, and find out what was going on, seeing as she had vanished two nights ago, and again when Ruby had found her. Add in the confused discussion that included two other unknown teens, and their odd behaviour.

"Weiss I think we should wait for Blake to come to us." Ruby tried to reason with the heiress

"Nonsense. She is our teammate, and as such she should be up from and open with us. We have a right to know what is going on with her, and why she is suddenly assigned to a separate room." Weiss was concerned, memories of the recent fallout between her and Blake over her past. They had made up so to speak via last night's scroll conversation; but this new development was distressing. What else was she withholding from them?

Stopping outside her new room they started to talk while inside a pair of blue and a pair of green eyes snapped open and glared at the door.

"We should wait for Blake, Weiss-cream. Forcing her to talk is not going to work." quipped Yang as Weiss prepared to knock on the door to Blake's new accommodations.

"Really? Blake has been gone for over two days. She now has a separate room, from her team, AND her only contact with us has been a couple short scroll calls. One in which she asked us to get Professor Goodwitch to call her. Like I have stated she needs to confide in us, or things will continue to deteriorate for our team." Weiss couldn't finish her statement.

"I understand what you're saying Weiss, but this is Blake. Forcing her to open up is not going to end well." replied Yang.

Weiss sighed and then stepped forward to knock upon Blake's new door, only to take a step back in fear as two distinct growls emanated from inside the room. One was deeper than the other, but the sound was fear inspiring and unnerving.

"What the . . .?" Yang and Weiss uttered in unison. The ominous sound emanating from the room causing all three to take. Several steps back.

"What was that?" Asked Ruby her small voice sounding even more timid then normal. Neither Weiss nor Yang could give her an answer.


	4. Ch 2

**Author's Note:**  
 **This and subsequent chapters will all be around the 5k word mark. I know the first chapter was nearly twice as long as this one, but I had a lot of material to introduce, so that the following chapters could focus more on the plot. At least that is my excuse.**

 **Anyway I am also thinking of posting a poll as to see which story readers would prefer get more regular updates.**  
 **I've reviewed this a few times, and reread it several more times. Like always if anything jumps out at you please feel free to mention it. Without a beta proof reading my own work is sometimes futile.**

 **Anyway hope you enjoy.**

/ = /

(10 Years ago)

Joan Arc sat up in her bed screaming bloody murder. In her arms she clutched a small blue teddy bear. A security blanket of sorts fashioned by her mother out of the onesie her twin brother Jaune used to wear. Tears filled her blue eyes before cascading down her cheeks.

The door to the room she used to share swung open as her father and mother rushed in to comfort the distraught young girl. Wrapping her in the soft loving arms her mother and father said nothing. Using the close contact of their bodies to ease the child's screaming.

"Shush my girl, it's only a nightmare." Her mother cooed while reaching up to gentle run her soft hand gentle through the tangled mess of blonde hair. "Nothing can hurt you, mommy and daddy are her. Shush my little one."

Her father said nothing, as he just squeezed a little tighter. Hoping his powerful arms would comfort the stricken girl. It had been like this for years since her twin brother had been taken. At least once a week night terrors, and horrific memories of that single day overwhelming the once cheerful lass. While bother her parents silently hoped she would, and prayed to which ever god was listening that their precious girl would slowly over come the traumatic event; they also were slowly letting the hope that their their only son; Joan's twin brother would be found.

Embraced and surrounded by love, Joan slowly calmed. She could still hear the maniacal laughter of the monster that took her brother. She could still feel the dull ache in her chest at his absence. Yet she would not give up hope he would come back. Her heart told her he was alive, but far away. As the memories faded into the black hole at the back of her mind, another more recent thought moved front and centre.

She would find him, she would become a huntress. She would find him. They had always played at being paired as a team. She would be the sword, the warrior ready to strike down the evil of the world. He always wanted to be the shield, her protector, ready to defend her and any one in need. She knew she could find him, she would find him. She would become both in order to do so. The sword and the shield. A questing knight like in her story books. She would find him.

Her father released his embrace; leaving Joan to calm enveloped in her mother's arms. Soft whispered words of comfort filling her ears. Exiting the room, he returned a short time later. A single pill and a glass of water in his hands.

"Joan, you needs to take this okay?" His comment ending more as a question. He held out the medicine and glass to the slightly shaking child.

"Is that necessary?" His wife asked as their daughter took the offered items.

"You know what the doctors have said. Unless she sleeps she'll never be able to come to terms with what happened and face it properly." He replied watching as his precious girl swallowed the pill with several gulps of water. "Joan, lay back and try to rest. Do you want mommy or daddy to stay with you tonight?"

"Mommy." She replied in a soft voice.

"Okay sweetheart." Her mother replied, "Mommy will stay. Rest now."

Waiting until mother and daughter settled as comfortably as would allow on the small twin bed, her father pulled the blankets over them. Kissing both upon the forehead he watched as sleep finally took them. Leaving in silence he closed the door enough to prevent the hall light from shining upon their faces, but open enough that if if either called out he would easily hear them. Sighing he relived that terrible day. Condemning himself for allowing the two of them to wander from his sight. Every chance he got, he would take jobs in the area it had happened. He would spend his downtime searching. Looking for any sign of his lost son.

(2.5 Years ago)

"They and he are gone my queen." Arthur Watts reported his head bowed low. He knew she would be displeased with his report, just unsure of how displeased. The scream of rage told him that she was very displeased.

"FIND HIM!' Then she added, "FIND THEM!"

"Yes my goddess." Tyrian responded, an insane cackle following.

"If my queen would so indulge me."

"What is it Watts?" She snapped.

"While this is an observation after the fact, and will not console you," Watts remained standing with his head bowed unwilling to look his monarch in the eye as he spoke what would definitely be an unfavourable opinion. "One could only hazard to say, ordering Merlot to dispose of his progress and start anew was a mistake."

"They were unworthy." Was her retort.

"I understand that my queen, however he had spent years perfecting and refining his techniques. To just destroy so much of his life was too much for him to accept. He has fled with his creations."

"So you assume to tell me that I was wrong?"

"No my queen. I only wish to inform you that we may have been untactful in our manner to address the issue of his imperfect creations."

"Regardless." She responded, "I want him and them found. I must have the perfect hybrid, and he WILL be punished for disobedience."

"As you wish my queen."

(Present)

Blake was on her return trip with a tray of food. A couple of tuna sandwiches for her and couple bowls of a thick meat stew for her new charges. She was feeling a little despondent about giving Jaune and Emerald basically mush, but she also knew from their overall look from bath time they needed several heavy meals to bring them back to the condition she last remembered them in.

It was Yang's outburst that alerted her to the presence of her team standing at her door. Getting closer her own sensitive ears picked up the throaty growls from with in. She couldn't help but smile at being reminded at the pair's over developed protective instincts towards her and what they determined was hers or theirs.

"Hi?" Blake was actually nervous about running into her team, unsure of how to explain her new accommodations or that fact her two wards.

"Blake." responded Weiss her tone indicating she was upset and nervous, "Care to explain what is going on?"

"Hey Blake," responded Yang, "Like what Weiss said. What's with . . ." Yang inclined her head towards the closed door, obviously indicating the strange growls coming from with in.

"Blake?" was all Ruby had to say her puppy like eyes emoting her concern.

"Its a long story." Blake sighed, "Can we go inside?"

"Is it safe?"

"Why wouldn't it be safe Weiss?" Blake asked.

"Because there is something inside there."

"So?"

"Is it them?" Ruby's voice was barely above a hushed whisper.

"Them?" Was Yang's response.

"Yah, the two from the docks. Sun and Penny saw them too."

"You saying Blake has the two werewolves you claimed to have seen?"

"Well what else would you call what I described?"

"Not a mythical creature."

"They are Jaune and Emerald."

"Who is?" Asked Weiss.

"The werewolves." Responded Blake, her arms getting tired from holding the tray while she tried to sort out her team mates.

"Told you."

"Seriously?"

"Let's just go inside." Blake tried to move towards her door to only have Ruby block her.

"Are you sure? Like werewolves are dangerous, shouldn't we have garlic and silver?"

"Ruby, there is no such thing as werewolves, and garlic is vampires." Responded Weiss.

"Blake just said they were werewolves." Replied Ruby.

"No Ruby you called them werewolves, she called them . . . By . . . Name." Yang's eyes narrowed on Blake as she attempted to continue balancing the tray of food while also getting around Ruby to her door, "Blake what in Oum's Name is going on?"

"IF you'd let me inside my room, I'll explain." Blake was getting exasperated, "though Weiss you might want to STAY behind Yang and Ruby."

"Why would I want to do . . ."

"Ah, former White Fang?"

"Oh." Was Weiss' only response.

"Are YOU seriously not concerned after the incident at the docks? Ruby told us what she thought she saw. These things sound dangerous."

"For one they are NOT things. Two I WAS there, and know what they did. Three I've seen them do worse; so what is your point Yang?"

"Worse?" Ruby was visibly shaken at that use of that word.

"I'm worried." Was all that Yang replied with.

"You will all be fine. Stay calm, don't make any aggressive movements and IF I tell you to do something do it, no questions asked. For the most part they'll just watch you, except for Weiss."

"Why me?"

"Ah again . . . Former White Fang."

"Oh yeah, you mentioned that."

"Aggressive movements?"

"Yes Yang. No grabbing, no fake punches, no headlocks, nothing that could be seen as aggression towards me. They are trained and conditioned to protect me. I was under threat at the docks, and that was their response to that threat. They will react violently to any threat to me, real or not. So no rough housing. Understand."

"I get you."

"So if there are anymore questions; they can wait until we get inside. They need to eat."

The rest of team RWBY stepped aside to allow Blake to unlock the door and enter first. Two figures curled in the corner perked up as she entered. Ruby could only think of one description for the scene playing out before her as she and Yang entered the room followed by Weiss. Disturbingly adorable. The pair of teens situated in the corner on a pile of several blankets watched them with keen eyes. Yet aside from slightly perking up on Blake's entrance they didn't move.

A scent waft through the air, causing the pair to instantly perk up even more. Eyes gleamed and lips pulled back in snarls. For a year they had been exposed to variations of it, but with always the same command. Attack. the pair sniffed the air slowly starting to rise. Their eyes scanned as their sensitive nostrils tried to pin point the scent. The closing door allowed the scent to build giving them even more reason to start to snarl and crouch ready to spring.

Setting down the tray Blake almost instantly noticed the change in her charges attitude and demeanour. Abandoning her feeding task she moved; putting herself bodily between her team and her wards.

"Ruby, Yang make sure Weiss stays behind you," was all that Blake said to them before turning her full attention to Jaune and Emerald. "Bad! Bad! Heel!"

Her team watched slack jawed as Blake attempted to counter act the aggressive behaviour. Weiss deciding to fully comply with Blake's earlier instructions and keep herself bodily behind Yang and Ruby; though she doubted either could halt a charge from either creature.

"Jaune! Emerald!" Blake was forced to raise her voice as the pair continued to snarl and growl. Both having gotten set to pounce towards the source of their agitation. "Bad! Bad!" Blake continued approaching the two and to the amazement of her team she flicked them both in the nose.

The shock of Mama disciplining them startled the pair, and caused them to instantly cower.

"Bad! No more. No more. Behave." Her team remained shocked even after Blake backed off and returned to the dishes she had brought in. The whole incident was surreal to them. Blake was treating to humans; by all appearances not much older than themselves; like animals. Like dogs. Nose flicking and single word commands to curtail aggressive behaviour. None of this should even be happening, let alone possible.

Her team continued to watch in silence as she added several drops from a vial on her dresser before picking up the two bowls of stew and turning towards the teens in the corner.

"Jaune, Emerald, come. Eat." Blake spoke as he held out the two bowls of food.

Cautious and cowed, Jaune and Emerald slowly stood and approached on all fours. Each in turn the sat back on their haunches and reached up to take a bowl. Blake noted that Jaune immediately put himself between Emerald and the rest of Blake's friends as the pair settled to eat.

Weiss was a little offended, and disturbed at the hostile sideways glances but also how the teens started to ravenously consume the offered food, using their hands to shovel it into their mouths. It continued until the pair were licking the bowls clean. It reminded Weiss, and for that matter Yang and Ruby of how a starved dog would eat.

"Done?" Blake asked the pair in a soft tone as they reached up gave her back the bowls. "Good boy, good girl. Lay."

Watching them return to the corner and curl upon each other was as Ruby thought adorably disturbing. Once settled so they could watch everyone the pair appeared to relax. Though Blake and Weiss both noted how the pair were tracking Weiss' every move. They knew better then to disregard their alpha's commands, so they remained on their bed, unmoving but also unwilling to totally ignore a target they had been program to go after.

"Blake, what the fuck?" was all Yang was able to express. A thousand other thoughts and words whirled around in her head, but that was all she was able to get out.

"Your treating them like animals!" Weiss snapped, her mind shuddering under the possible implications of this situation.

Ruby was silent. Part of her felt sorry for the pair in the corner, part of her thought how cute it was on how they seemed to be so comfortable curled up with each other, and part of her was mortified on how they acted.

"One I'm treating them how I have to due to the conditioning they have suffered." Blake sat heavily on her bed as her teammates took seats on the second bed with Yang choosing to lean against the dresser. "You all know I was a member of the White Fang, what I didn't tell you was during the last few years with the Fang I was assigned Jaune and Emerald. I was, I am their handler, or alpha."

"What do mean assigned?"

"They were sold to the Fang by a doctor, who had been grooming them into what you see. I was bonded to them and trained as well in how to control and care for them. They are human, but have been broken to act like animals, like dogs, very loyal, obedient, and aggressive dogs."

"How aggressive?"

"Broken?"

"I don't know how to put it, so I'll just say it." Blake sighed before continuing. "Unless commanded when they attack; they attack to kill."

"Kill?"

"Yes Ruby kill. Weiss they were broken, I don't know how, but from what I know it involved not only substantial amounts of physical, emotional, and mental abuse, put possibly less than ethical medical practices. When they came under my care this is how they were, and the process to put them under my care involved making them accept me as their alpha. This is their whole life, they've only had each other, and pain."

"What happened, why are they here now?"

"When I left the White Fang I had let them behind. I ran and thought that someone else might care for them. I was wrong, somehow they ended up in Vale; found me and now they are here at Beacon."

"How could you have abandoned them like that?" Weiss' voice betrayed the hurt she was feeling.

"I didn't want to, but at the time I couldn't think of anything else to do."

"You could have brought them with you." Weiss' voice was getting slowly louder drawing the renewed attention of Jaune and Emerald.

"Weiss, careful. Keep it calm." commented Yang at noticing the motion from the two teens.

"And how would that have worked out. A young Faunus girl leading two humans around like her personal pets? You know what would have happened to me? I would have been arrested. and they would have been subjected to who knows what!"

"I. . " Weiss couldn't think of a response, "Sorry."

"You don't have to be, I'm upset with myself about how things have turned out for them. I should have been there for them. That was my responsibility. If I had stayed maybe they wouldn't been in the condition they are in right now; maybe I could have found another way and instead of just running I could have brought them with me. I don't have any answers, and it hurts." Blake tried to hold in the sob but it squeaked out causing Emerald and Jaune to rise and move in to kneel next to her legs. The rest of RWBY watched as the animistic teens leaned in against Blake's legs laying their heads against the sides of her lap. Blake absentmindedly reached down and scratched their heads lightly.

"They are really dog like." commented Ruby, knowing that when anyone was sad or upset at home, her own dog Zwei would do the exact same thing Emerald and Jaune were doing now.

"I know and that's what makes this even harder. They are human but they don't have the capacity to act human. They have to be treated like animals, but their not. Worse they depend on whomever earns their trust. I betrayed it, yet here they are instantly loyal to me even after everything that they have gone through before now."

"I can't say I understand," Weiss cautiously moved only to stop when Jaune snarled at her. "You tried, you made a mistake, but they still choose you to follow and protect. Do better for them now, cause I have a feeling that the now is all these two care about."

Blake could only nod, reluctantly agreeing with the heiress' words.

"Anything else you would like to share there Blakey?" asked Yang trying to lighten the mood.

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Are you like faunus royalty, or maybe you're a vampire in disguise. Stuff like that?"

Everyone laughed at the vampire comment, though Blake's stomach knotted thinking if she should let her friends know whom her parents really were.

/ = /

In the Headmaster's office four figures sat. They all regarded each other as the monitor played some grainy poor quality security footage from the docks a night ago.

"There is no way in hell that we can let those two freely roam the halls. That would put the entire student population at risk."

"I have to agree with Glynda, Ozpin." Doctor Oobleck spoke up, "They have killed, and it would seem they have no issue doing so. It is too much of a risk."

"I would suggest isolation, but after the events of last night I doubt that would be of any use." commented doctor Kitsunne, "add in I have feeling that more than just behavioural conditioning was used, these two are more that even some of our staff would be able to handle if they snapped."

"I agree, " responded Ozpin, "and you are right Doctor Kitsunne. From our conversation with Miss Belladonna there is indications that chemical, and possibly genetic enhancement was part of the process that shaped Jaune and Emerald in to whatever they are now."

"Really? What did she mention."

"Faunus like night vision, hearing and sense of smell." responded Professor Goodwitch.

"That is troubling, but I can confirm the night vision as you can see noted in my report. " Kitsunne paused as if a thought just jumped into her head. "I wonder. Oh that would make bad even worse."

"What are you thinking about Doctor?" inquired Oobleck.

"Well I provided a detailed summary in my report about the incident last night. The pair are incredibly strong, but now as I think back. The amount of sedative I used should have put them out for hours, yet it wore off in a very short period of time. Also the damage done to the doors while extensive did show indications of self harm. There were blood smears, yet when I observed them after Miss Belladonna calmed them there was no outward signs of any injury."

"Accelerated metabolic and healing rates perhaps?"

"That could be a possibility, or they both have passive use of aura would be my assumption but I would need to conduct some very specific tests to confirm."

"I believe that would a prudent course of action and we should bring Miss Belladonna in on exactly why those tests need to be completed. Her connection to them is vital to keeping things under control and if she was to be shocked or surprised by any actions we take; I do not want to think what the response from Emerald and Jaune would be."

"I agree." commented Glynda; "We should also find a way to test them in a safe controlled setting. Medical tests aside seeing what they could be capable of would be an asset, or at least a gauge on how to handle them if trouble would to occur."

"Yes I concur." Oobleck added.

"I can take care of all the medical examines and tests; maybe even do DNA test and check it against the Missing Person's Database. I doubt their names are really Jaune and Emerald."

"Miss Belladonna did say; it seemed as though he had them for years. Possible kidnapping?" Glynda theorized.

"I can confirm with the DNA test, but on a side thought but similar, any testing should start after I've had a chance to give them a complete examine and possible treatments."

"Treatments for what exactly Doctor?"

"Diseases, parasites, infections." Responded Doctor Kitsunne, "they were out in the wilderness for who knows how long. They needed to eat, there are grimm and other animals that they could have come into conflict with. Medically speaking, and this is only on the physical side; they are not in good condition."

"Not in good condition?" Oobleck sounded surprised, "They decimated a White Fang cell, and that's not good condition?"

"No it's not. Again I need to conduct some tests but on observation, there are signs of exposure related injuries, malnutrition. The male, Jaune I would wager should be close to two hundred pounds not the one fifty he currently is. The female Emerald is close to the proper weight but shows similar signs, along with possible complications."

"Complications?" Ozpin asked between sips of coffee.

"I do not wish to speculate further. I need those tests."

"Then you will get the opportunity to conduct them, and we will with Miss Belladonna's assistance arrange a test for their physical capabilities once you have cleared them medically."

"Thank you Headmaster."

"I will convey our requests to Miss Belladonna." Replied Glynda.

"Bart I would like for you to start digging. See what you can find, use what ever resources and contacts you can. We need to know more about this Doctor Merlot." Ozpin took another sip from his mug, "Anything, and everything. Schooling, training, written papers, employment history."

"Understood."

"So unless there is any other pressing business, I would say our meeting is concluded."

The other three only nodded and Ozpin took another sip from his mug they all filed out of his office. Standing Ozpin turned to his window and allowed himself one of those rare moments to reflect on his own conclusions, thoughts and recent decisions. Was it a mistake to allow those two into the school, all be it under the control of Miss Belladonna? Could they figure out and possibly reverse what Merlot had done to them? Could the pair be of use in his own plans, and the conflicts that would come? Would ending their torment be more merciful than subjecting them to more of what they had suffered even though it would be to help them? He had no answers and in the back of his mind he truly could not fathom following through with his final thought.

Ordeals, and complications were on the horizon; and he was unsure if he and his staff would be up to the task.

/ = /

The conversation in Blake's room drifted from the topic of her new companions to more mundane things. Professor Ports long winded and sleep inducing lectures. Doctor Ooblecks's six page homework essays; and who fought who in Professor Goodwitch's combat class.

None of the animated chatter peaked Emerald or Jaune's interest and the pair huffed to signify their boredom and once again curled upon on another in their duo however perked up at the faint sound of people approaching. Blake's sensitive ears also heard the tell tale sound of booted feet on tile. Then she heard another one.

Jaune whimpered and then whined. Twisting his head and then his whole body as if something was wrong inside. Outside Blake's new quarters team JNPR was walking by on their way to the cafeteria when their leader suddenly staggered and grab at her chest.

"Joan?" Came her partner's inquiry as Joan's face turned from surprise to a full on grimace.

In the room Jaune's whining became more pronounced and he began to violently twist and thrash. His hands becoming claws and tearing at his chest. Emerald whined in response trying to use her body to comfort her partner. Blake and her team quickly stood and before anyone could intervene Blake rushed to the side of her charges.

Outside Joan fell to her knees breathless and unable to speak. Pyrrha, Ren and Nora quickly surrounded her.

"Joan!" Pyhrra's voice was edged with more than simple concern, What's wrong?"

"He's here." Was all she could croak out before pitching forward her eyes rolling back into their sockets. It was only due to Nora's reflexes that their team leader never hit the tiled floor. Catching her with an arm across her chest before she could face plant.

Jaune ripped himself away from Emerald and Blake's attempts to calm him. Flipping and twisting on the floor he lunged towards the door; hitting it with a resounding thud before dropping and laying still.

"What was that?" Pyhrra asked of her companions as between the three of them they had raised their unconscious team mate and placed her in a fireman's carry over Nora's shoulders.

"Never mind that, she needs the doctor." Was Ren's reply as Nora started to move. The weight of their leader not hampering her movement in the least.

Jaune lay by the door, his chest heaving. Blake and Emerald carefully approached as the rest of Blake's team stood and watched silently.

"Jaune?" Blake questioned, "What's wrong?" Blake did not expect a verbal response, but it was out of habit that she vocalized her concern about her charge. Emerald however just whined and moved forward pressing her head into Jaune's exposed side nuzzling him.

"Blake," Weiss asked, her voice hardly above a whisper, "What just happened?"

"I . . . I don't know. He's never done something like this before."

Emerald noticed Weiss, Ruby and Yang approaching and let loose a low growl. The three backed off instantly. It was concern that had them approach, but caution warned them away. It was an obvious sign that even though the pair tolerated them; they still were not trusted; by at least the feral girl.

/ = /

Ozpin was about to put himself knee deep in reports and evaluations when his scroll buzzed. Glancing down he saw the call was coming from the infirmary; Doctor Kitsunne.

"So soon?" Ozpin questions before thumbing the answer icon. "Yes?"

"We have an issue."

"Can you be more specific?"

"I just had a student brought to me who; from the reports of her team mates feel unconscious do to sudden and extreme chest pain."

"Little young for a heart attack, could it be an undiagnosed cardio defect?"

"Unsure, but I will focus my examination with a focus on that possible cause; but that's not all."

"Okay?"

"I just received a call from Miss Belladonna, one of her charges, the male suddenly seemed to have an attack. From the description it almost seems to mirror the one suffered by the student that is currently in my infirmary."

"Coincidence?"

"I have no idea. The student seems to be coming around, but still is disoriented and confused. She keeps saying 'He's here.'; whatever that means."

"Who is the student?"

"Joan Arc."

"I'll make inquires with her family, as to a possible cause. Please keep me updated on her condition," Ozpin paused for a moment before continuing, " and the status of Jaune?"

"Blake is worried, says the other one Emerald is showing signs of distress but he is coming around but lethargic. Apparently he threw himself headfirst into the door."

"Also keep me alerted to his condition when you have a chance to examine him. I'll ask Glynda to check in on Blake and her charges, while you deal with Miss Arc."

"Appreciated." The call ended shortly there after.

Ozpin sat back, the papers before him forgotten. He allowed his mind to wander, to consider possible reasons for the abnormal behaviour. Short of theories based in science fiction, that filtered through his thoughts. He couldn't fathom a cause; then again the recent appearance of two human teens acting so animalistic and bonded to a former terrorist wasn't too far from the plot of a bad 'B' movie.

"What have we found ourselves in the middle of?" He questioned himself; and just as he thought he had no answers to his own question.

/ = /

Doctor Bartholomew Oobleck's brows where knit together in concern. His initial discrete probe into the shadowed figure behind the current state of Beacon's two newest residents had brought up some disturbing information. Currently he was dissecting a theoretical research paper submitted by the man. To Doctor Oobleck, this Doctor Merlot was not only unethical, but also insane; at least in Oobleck's educated opinion.

"Grimm-Human-Faunus hybrids?" Oobleck uttered allowed. "This is outlandish and troubling."

Setting the twenty page document aside Oobleck picked up a second paper supposedly penned by the touched man. He quickly perused the content, deciding to later more throughly break down and summarize the content of both papers in a less technical language.

"What have you done?" Was the only other statement Oobleck uttered as he set the second smaller five page proposal on top of the first. "What were you thinking? Genetic study and extraction on Minor Grimm in an attempt to pacify and domesticate them."

Oobleck sighed, and turned to his office computer. Opening up the messaging system he did a search of his contacts; specifically focusing on anyone he knew in theoretical medicine; and who were located in or around Atlas. Finding a couple he started to compose a message.

Dear Colleagues;

I know it has been sometime seen we last spoke and even met. I apologize for that over sight on my part. I hope you are all doing well, as I see you are all at the top of you fields of study. Even though I have been periodic in my contact with you, I need to ask a favour if you would be so inclined. If you are neither inclined to assist or do not have the time; I understand.

It would seem some of my more advanced students have stumbled across the name of one Doctor Merlot, and are asking me questions about him and his practices; that I am unable to properly answer.

My query is to ask you ladies and gentlemen if you have further documentation, papers, research syllabuses attributed to the man. If possible I would like anything you can dig up. The very little I have been able to discover on my own, paints the man as a very unique character.

It is also my understanding he was based for at least the start of his career in Atlas. Public information is scarce, hence the questions from my students; and it is my assumption that more information about him and his practices/research would be easier located in/on servers you have access to.

I would like to thank you in advance for any time you expend in pursuing this matter for me; and I look forward to seeing you at the Conference in Mistral three months from now.

Sincerely;

Dr. Bartholomew Oobleck.

SScD; ScD;

Phd Historical Archeology

Oobleck leaned back and regarded his request thoughtfully before hitting the send icon. He had a hope, though be it slim that his associates, colleges and friends in Atlas would secure him as much information as they could locate. After a few moments he started a second message, this time in a secured chat program. Hitting send he was impressed that his contact responded in a very short time.

-#-  
Need to talk.  
You available?  
OB

Sure.  
About?  
Warlock

Merlot.  
His research.

Possible.  
Restricted info?

If possible, yes please.

Always possible.  
Just difficult.

How long you figure?

Need to be discrete.  
2days min.

?

Atlas, looking for him.  
What you want would be on the military servers.  
Do able . . . again discretion.

Willing?

Atlas military?  
Always.

Thanks.  
Contact when?

Two days to get in.  
One to plant worm.  
Two to four for worm to search.  
Contact in a days min.

Okay.  
Ttyl?

Ttyl.  
-#-

The chat window silently closed and Oobleck closed his eyes taking in a slow and deep breath. This was a risk, and while he knew his colleges would locate some information, he needed access to things they could not or would not share. That was if anything like that existed.

Picking up his scroll Oobleck send the headmaster a quick text. He outlined what he was doing, and that he would have more in a few days time, after reaching out to some contacts. The Headmaster's response was what he expected.

-#-  
Keep me informed.  
-#-


	5. Change of Plans & Direction

/=/

 **I have decided to completely change the way Jaune & Emerald : Unleashed is being done, but I've also decided to leave the original Re-Write up so people can compare.**

 **I'm hoping the newer version will be more sci-fi and have a tighter narrative then the previous iterations.**

 **I you interested in seeing how the new versions is you can find it under the name**

 **Jaune - Emerald : Unleashed (rw)**

 **Hope you all enjoy the changes I've made, and always feel to comment. I always look forward to feedback.**

\=\


End file.
